


Snapshots (Five Sketches; Warren and Bobby)

by inthisdive



Category: Exiles (Marvel), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthisdive/pseuds/inthisdive
Summary: In Exiles, we meet different worlds. These worlds have our heroes, but… different. This is five quick looks of Warren and Bobby in these other worlds. Ref: Exiles: #8, 31, 33, 38, 41.This fic was posted on livejournal in 2005.





	Snapshots (Five Sketches; Warren and Bobby)

**(_versionthirtyone_: vampires)**

The Avengers didn’t usually make it a point to change others – they seemed to be in it for the killing – but they saw Iceman and they _did_.

Warren didn’t leave his bedside once. He’d hoped it hadn’t worked, that maybe the X-gene, something about the ice-- that _anything_ would prevent it. He couldn’t lose Bobby. Hell, the world couldn’t really afford to lose another meta-human, either.

But Warren could _see_ the changes. When Bobby woke up, all that would be left would be something dead. A vampire. 

With sword in hand and moisture on his cheeks, Warren waited for daybreak.

**(_versioneight_: gladiator-ring)**

They called him Gabriel in the ring, but when their cells were all moved and they found themselves in adjacent ones, Bobby learned that his name was Warren.

He was noble and strong, and he’d been a hero in secret before the invasion. Confident, but with a vulnerable twinge to that voice that just got to Bobby. 

The only time they were out together – led to and from the arena – was enough for Bobby to reach out and briefly clasp Warren’s hand, squeezing.

The next day, Warren’s voice had a smile in it, and the cell didn’t seem so dark.

**(_versionthirtythree_: legacy)**

Everyone had lost someone to the virus. It was a fact of life on the planet.

But Bobbie… Bobbie had lost _Warren_. Warren had been her best friend, her boyfriend, the perfect person to frost up unsuspecting places… And then he’d been gone. 

God, it still hurt, and it could never exactly end. “Oh, he’s a techno-organic mess now” didn’t really offer any closure.

Any time anyone talked about the virus or the threat, All Bobbie could see was that moment before he’d laugh, lean forward and kiss her: Warren haughtily tossing back his hair with a belying grin, wings unfurled. 

**(_versionthirtyeight_: magneto’sdream)**

Warren should have stayed on Asteroid M. Should’ve stayed with Magneto. Why had he had to go and get an active conscience that just wouldn’t _wait_ like the rest of them? Why did he let things get weird about Rogue?

_Why did he go to Xavier_?

After the attack – when they could observe the rubble – all Bobby had needed to see was a wing, bent and bloody, under brickwork, and he knew.

Everything he’d never said stuck in his dry throat. (_Think I love you, Feathers_.) 

Rogue and Pietro tried to rationalise the hurt away. But Warren was gone, _damnit_, and so was rationality.

**(_versionfortyone_: talia)**

The first day they met, Bobby threw a snowball that got caught in Warren’s feathers, and Warren had retaliated in a cutting insult. They’d eyed each other – and Bobby had offered a lopsided smile, and Warren’s lips had curled to return it. 

After that? Inseparable. good-hearted troublemakers in the back of Herr Wagner’s classes, 

When Bobby was promoted to a higher grade and told he was almost ready for field work – above Warren – the two of them finally had to be separated.

Now, Bobby writes all his assignments with a feather he’d teasingly plucked from Warren’s feathers and turned into a quill.


End file.
